1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup unit electrically connecting a first substrate, on which an image pickup device is mounted, and a second substrate, on which an electronic component is mounted, through a first intermediate wiring board and a second intermediate wiring board, a capsule endoscope including the image pickup unit, and a manufacturing method of the capsule endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capsule endoscope having an image pickup function and a wireless transmission function is coming into widespread use. The capsule endoscope is swallowed by an examinee, and the capsule endoscope moves inside of digestive tracts, such as stomach and small intestine, along with peristaltic motion, until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged. The capsule endoscope uses the image pickup function to pick up images inside of an organ.
The images picked up by the capsule endoscope while the capsule endoscope moves inside of the digestive tracts are transmitted as image signals by a wireless transmission function, to an external apparatus provided outside of a subject. The images are stored in a memory of the external apparatus. The examinee can carry the external apparatus having a wireless reception function and a memory function to freely act after swallowing the capsule endoscope. After observation by the capsule endoscope, the images stored in the memory of the external apparatus are displayed on a display or the like to perform diagnosis or the like. Here, miniaturization of the capsule endoscope (shortening and reduction in diameter) is an important issue in order to minimize invasion.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-48826 discloses a capsule endoscope housing an image pickup unit in a housing, the image pickup unit including a wiring board in which a plurality of substantially circular substrate portions are linked through flexible substrate portions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-14235 discloses a connection member capable of fixing a conductor and a conductor after the conductor and the conductor are temporarily fixed in a closely contact and electrically connected state. In an image pickup unit using the connection member, action is checked in the temporarily fixed state, and a wiring board can be used by replacing only a substrate portion with an abnormality. Therefore, productivity is excellent.